Cassandra of the Animorphs
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: What if Cassie left the animorphs to live in the world with dragons? When the rest of the group come, will she be recognized?
1. Chapter 1

"No Jake! I'm tired of doing this!"

I screamed, I felt the tears coming.

"We had no choice Cassie."

He said hard. He had changed, everybody had.

"You always have a choice! They were defenseless!"

I screamed. Thousands of yearks, dead lying at the bottom of that canyon, lifeless… I shivered and felt the tears coming back.

"Give it a break Cassie, they are killing innocent people."

Rachel said lifelessly.

"Like you would care! All you want is a stupid bloody war!"

I screamed. The tears ran free now. Marco looked at me surprised. I hadn't cried in a long time. Even Ax looked surprised.

"Cassie."

Jake said like the o mighty general he was.

"Be quiet! You all had a choice and I'm done with this!"

I screamed. I ran out of the clearing, I heard Tobias above me. I focused on the wolf inside me; it felt the changes begin but didn't break a stride. I ran faster, even Tobias's wings couldn't keep up. I ran for as long as I dared, I than changed back. I walked to the nearest shelter; it was a place I had never seen before. The trees were too green for this climate, they had too straight trunks. And how could there be such lush green grass without sunlight? I wandered and found two boulders shifted together. They had split making a crude cave. I rolled under and cried. No more war, no more yearks. Please no more aliens.

_So you have wished it Cassandra, so it shall be…_

A voice whispered. My head grew heavy. I drifted asleep right on the spot…

**Sorry for it being so short. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Eragon will be coming in soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Cassandra, what might you be doing out this early?"  
I raised my head and saw an elf walking over. I smiled and got up. I had been sitting among the roots of the Menoa tree. As much as they knew, I was an elf, but no. I was a human, in disguise. I still used my morphing powers. I combined my DNA with an elf when she slept. Her hair was long and black; she had emerald green eyes and carried a long sword. When she slept I combined her DNA with mine to make me, Cassandra Morphrant. Yeah, I know, kind of obvious, but here… There were no Yearks, no aliens. But yet again no Jake, Rachel, Tobias. I even missed Ax eating his cinnamon rolls. I had long black hair and pale skin. I was an elf with all my features. I hid among them without them knowing. I had learned the brief ways of magic inside my elf form. I was high ranking and in charge of the health department. My knowledge of medicine had helped me here. The land I came to was different vastly. It was a large place, a desert in the middle. I found a city made from the plants called Elsmere. Immediately I turned hawk and scouted it out. Some people looked at me, than I realized that they weren't human. I found other mythical creatures, but mostly a man and a dragon. They were Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer. Since then I had stayed in the elfin city, serving my people.

"Hello Harita, sitting below the Menoa tree."

I said rising, she smiled and walked over.

"Queen Islanzadí wishes to speak with you immediately."

I quickly got up and hurried to my little room. I stayed at an inn, owned by a nice woman. She gave me this room for free if I fixed an injury on her elbow. I ran inside and shoved clothes under the door and closed the window. I concentrated. I felt my ears dull and become rounded. As soon as I demorphed I quickly started back again. I had to do this many times a day. My endurance grew and soon I could do morphs with little energy. I put on some soft silk white clothes and ran out onto the street. I ran to the queen's palace and walked inside. I saw princess Arya on the far side. A few of our generals. I took a seat and Eragon Shadeslayer walked in. Saphira just behind.

"Ah, hello Eragon."

The queen said calmly. He touched two fingers to his lips and said the elf language. We all took our seats. I noticed the clock on the wall. I had an hour fifty five minutes. We started by talking about the nations.

"There is something else."

The queen said nervously. I looked at her questioningly.

"There have been three humans and a creature found in the forest. They are held captive in Surda. It is important that I send you Arya, Eragon, Saphira, and Cassandra to meet these creatures. The one I am concerned about, but another seems to lead it."

She said, her face grew pale, concerned.

"Queen Islanzadí, did you catch the names of these people?"

Eragon asked. Saphira growled lightly. She nodded.

"Yes. As I understand, the leader's name is Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake? No, it's impossible for him to be here, no way. I kept my face smooth with the practice of elves. Eragon nodded and Arya thought.

"Yes, will we go in one party?"

Eragon asked. No, I'd than have to dimorph in front of them

"Shadeslayer, I would prefer to travel alone. I will be able to meet you at Surda in a few days time."

I said calmly. He eyed me curiously but nodded. Soon I was over at my room, getting supplies. I would have to either run, or fly. I could go wolf, and run, but I'd have to cross the desert. If I flew I couldn't take anything with me but it would be faster. I decided to fly. I walked out, and mounted up the white horse the elf queen had given me. I waved goodbye and started out. My horse was happy and ran like the wind. My white soft coat blew out behind me. I rode for hours to the city of Surda Only stopping to demorph. I only got about a quarter way their when night fell. My horse fell exhausted by a tree and I waited. Soon it was fast asleep. I took off all of its manmade saddle parts and bid him farewell. I ran into a bush and demorphed. I stretched out my human body and focused on the on lost bird DNA. My legs popped and my fingers melted showing the bones. I watched as my bone hardened and soften, sprouting new bones. My legs shriveled to tiny sprouts, I toppled and my feet shrunk. My nose turned to liquid wax, running into my lips. I felt my feathers burst the skin and my talons open. I fluttered to a nearby tree and gazed up at the stars. I opened my wings and let a gush of warm air lift me up into the starry sky. I rose higher and higher looking at the ground. My eyes were perfect from the air, spotting many small animals. I found a nice thermal and started to ride it towards Surda. I watched after many demorphing times the sun rise from the other bank. I grinned with a beak and started to land. I had traveled at least 100 hundred miles. I landed and put my hands on my head. I was tired, I'd admit it, but I couldn't stop. I got up and focused on the wolf. I felt my body shift and my hands become paws. Soon I was racing across the forest floor in long strides. The wolf was tiring so I had to hunt a rabbit. I finished and continued running, it replenished my strength. I raced over the ground. At noon, I sat under a tree and relaxed. I demorphed and slept peacefully. I woke at sunset and focused on the owl DNA. I soon flapped up and silently crept towards the city. I finally saw the city of Surda and flapped down. I demorphed and remorphed the elf. I raced toward the city and stopped at the gates. I saw a dark blue blur race overhead.

_Hello Cassandra, you were fast._

I smiled and watched as Saphira landed a few feet in front of me. Eragon and Arya were fastened to her back, using a double saddle. Arya smiled to me and I bowed.

"Greetings lady Cassandra. Your traveling was well?"

Arya asked sliding down. I smiled to her and thought my words carefully.

"My traveling was…tiring. I wish to rest in privacy."

I said bowing my head. Eragon rolled his eyes to Saphira's comment. Arya nodded and the guards at the gates bowed to us as we walked by. Queen Naseuda met us out and showed us our rooms. Eragon was sleeping high in little caverns for dragons. My room was hard stone, with long green curtains. I locked the door and de morphed. I smiled as my own human body came back. I flexed my hands and arms. I went to the bed and swiftly fell asleep. A woman timidly knocked on my door waking me.

"Queen Naseuda wishes to speak with you and the prisoners."

With skill, I changed to my elf self under a minute. I opened the door and the lady bowed. I walked to the meeting room in a long green tinted dress. My hair was tied back with a few flowers, ivy and irises. My dress drifted behind me slightly as I took a seat. Soon Eragon and Saphira entered, and so did Arya. We sat around a long oak table. Queen Naseuda sat thinking.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales, Princess Arya, and healer Cassandra. I wish of you to look into the prisoner's minds, they are…unique. They claim they will tell their story in times way, but time is few, we must act."

The queen said. Eragon nodded and four people were brought in. They had thick dwarf rope tied around their ankles attaching all of theirs together. I almost died right than as I recognized the faces. First Marco, than Ax in human morph. The faces got harder to bear as I looked further on. I recognized the face of Rachel, my old best friend. Then I turned to look at the last face, the reason for why I left. Jake. They seemed to be arguing.

"Those things looked like horned Grizzly bears!"

Rachel said, I knew at once she was taking about an Urgle. Ax's two eyes searched over us than landed on Saphira.

"Rachel, those creatures are the least of your worries, I believe this….creature would have you dead in at least ten seconds."

Ax said.

"What are you talking abou-wow. Big dragon…"

Marco said taking a step back. Saphira snorted sending up smoke. Eragon smiled at her comment. Soon they all got in a line, Jake In the very front.

"You said to us you would tell us your story. We have the most powerful beings in the Varden here to listen."

Queen Naseuda said. Jake kept looking at Saphira.

"Are you sure it won't eat me?"

She narrowed her eyes and growled. Eragon shook his head to her thought.

"First of all, it's a she not an it. And her name is Saphira."

Eragon said. She nodded re enforcing this note.

"My sorry's Saphira. We have encountered many strange creatures and most rest for our flesh and blood."

He said smoothly. Ax kept looking at us, than Marco murmured under his breath.

"I thought Dragons didn't exist."

He murmured.

"Marco, it is rude to speak unspoken to in a Queens's presence."

I said hard. He looked at me surprised and he bowed and stopped talking. I listened further to our tale. He was almost finished in it. Of course I knew it because I was in that war but still.

"During the closing end, our comrade Cassie was kidnapped, killed, ran away, suicide we don't know. We had gotten in a fight and she ran away crying. After that we defeated the Yearks but we have a new problem. We aren't growing. In the war, we had a power to absorb DNA and become the animal we touched. A race of aliens called Andilights came and tried to stop the yearks. Ax is one of the Andilights. We defeated the war and now we are searching for our comrade Cassie, she was part of our powers being made, so we are at a standstill in the human nature. We look and feel the same I we don't find her."

Jake finished, I noticed his eyes were a bit foggy and glassy; he had been searching for me for years. Arya crossed her hands in a thankful way. I looked at Saphira and she was thinking too.

"I sense you aren't lying but the power to shape shift? That is a mighty task to accomplish."

Arya said. Ax Stepped forward.

"Please do not be alarmed, this does not hurt me at all."

He said. His face starched and his skin melted off. Bulges of bone broke through his muscle to form new legs. Blue tan fur raced across his muscles like wax, his eyes popped through his skull with a sickening crack. He was an Andilight, the morph was complete. I looked on Eragon, his face was pale. Arya looked like she might pass out. Saphira was flaring her nostrils taking in his scent. I tried to put on a look of disgust, but it was hard. It wasn't that hard not to be calm, I had seen him do it hundreds of times.

"That…is impressive Ax. Jake, we will do everything in our power to help you find this Cassie."

The queen said, I blinked thinking extremely fast.

"Does it occur to you, Jake, which this Cassie may not want to be found? She left after a fight of yours so she may be happy elsewhere."

I said calmly. He turned and glared at me, his eyes full of such anger and rage at my comment it made me flinch. Ax, Marco, and Rachel backed away looking frightened. I drew my hand to my sword… He glared at me for a second longer than started to speak.

"Our group has gone over this many times. Life isn't the same. Cassie was our pride and joy, we beat the Yearks and life has no will. We search for her because…we need her."

He said, sadness crept into his voice. The queen nodded and I relaxed.

"You, Animorphs? Have posed no threat in your past and future wishes, you are free to roam the Varden. If you wish not to die, I would advise you not to leave."

She said, I looked at the clock, it was an hour fifty minutes, I got up.

"I must leave now. I have people to tend too."

I said bowing. I turned and walked to my tent. I got inside and immediately started demorphing. I remorphed not one second before Marco poked his head in.

"Cassandra, w-"

He started, I panicked. Did he see me morph? Does he know?

"Slytha!"

He instantly fell over; I felt a drain in my power as Marco fell asleep on command. _Crap!_ I said to myself, I quickly ran out and hoped when Marco woke up he only thought it was a dream. I went to the healers and started to fix some mans broken leg, healing took time but it was relaxing. After a few hours I walked back outside. I looked into the sky and saw a small dark shape.

_Tobias…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Cassandra?"

I turned from my food and saw a little girl walking up to me timidly. Probably because I was an elf…

"Yes child?"

I said getting up.

"My sister….a wagon fell and she can't get up…"

She said holding back tears; soon we were going down a road to find the girl. I saw her and was shocked, the wagon fell so the wheels were on her, only her head was visible, and it was obvious she was unconscious. I rushed forward and used my elf strength to lift up the wagon. Her body was flattened.

"Heil!"

I said quickly jutting out my hand. I felt my strength deplete and the girl become healed, but the injuries were too much. More and more I grew weaker, until I had to cut off the spell. I gathered her in my arms and ran her to the medical tent. I found an empty bed and quickly wrote a note saying what needed to be done. I rushed to my tent and demorphed, I sighed as I remorphed, and it hadn't gone over the limit. I walked out and heard a few people arguing. I looked to see the people as the Animorphs.

"I don't know!"

"Marco, you can't take risks like that."  
"Asking a girl where we could stay a night is a risk?"

"If she's an elf!"

They started to argue, but Ax in his human form looked past, and dead at me, I turned and ran.

Later that night, I dressed in a long light magenta dress; I had a meeting over dinner with the queen and many others. I walked in silently and took a seat. Arya sat across from me in a long white gown. Queen Naseuda was in a light green dress and a few royal Varden sat with us. After a while, Saphira poked her head in the tent flap and her scales sparkled around, she was obviously happy. Eragon walked in with a light brown robe. Finally the last guests came in. King Orik came and some other elves. Finally, I was angered to see the Animorphs come and sit in the corner, all dressing nicely. We all started, we talked about the shipping rates and construction projects. We were to send raiding parties out and capture some of the king's shipments, but we started to celebrate. We had more recruits every day and we laughed and danced. We all settled and Jake explained their story all over again. Ax demorphed and we sat in silence, I had ten minutes. I got up.

"Excuse me my lady, but I must go."

I said bowing to the queen. I turned and a cold hard blade was at my throat.

"Ax! What are you doing?"

Jake said, I looked to see the Andilight's tail blade, his eyes narrowed.

Queen, I believe your healer is not what she seems.

Ax said cold and hard. My fingers went down to the knife hidden under my dress…

"Cassandra? She has served the Varden for years."

Arya said surprised.

"Yes Andilight, I have been in the Varden for years. I have no part of your war with shape shifters, Animorphs, Hork-Bjar, or Yearks."

I said with fake confusion. His tail pressed harder.

Who said anything about Hork-Bjar?

He said hard.

My eyes widened with realization, I had slipped. I backed away from his tail blade. Eight minutes left.

"Jake, call off Ax."

I said calmly. Saphira growled as he did not.

I have had suspicions, and they are correct, you have hidden a long time. You overreacted when you saw Marco; you never stay in a place longer than an hour forty five minutes. You have a knowledge of medicine, you were not confused with our conversations and you kept staring at the sky for Tobias.

Ax noted. O-god. He knew. I turned my head confused.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I must leave."

I said walking towards the door.

"Cassandra wait."

Eragon said, I continued walking.

Cassie.

Ax said, I froze.

"I would refrain from using that name here Andilight."

I said, I felt his mood lighten, I turned and looked. Eragon looked at me in shock, Arya in surprise, The Queen deep in thought, Ax in victory, Rachel had a poker face on, Marco with plain shock, and Jake….He wore many different. Shock, surprise, hurt, victory, pain, loss, and gain.

"Cassandra, you are the one missing Animorph?"

The Queen said. I sighed and nodded. She remained silent. I sighed and looked up as a bird fluttered in. A red tailed hawk.

Cassie?

He said, his voice muffled by sadness. I looked at the clock, four minutes.

"I must go, I only have four minutes."

I said. Ax blocked my path.

Are you afraid to demorph?

He thought, I clenched my teeth and in a matter of seconds I was full Cassie.

"Cassie…"

Jake said, I knew he was about to cry. I looked away. I started the morph of an elf and succeeded, I said goodbye and ran out, tears running down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke quickly yawning in the morning light. I ran to my tent and bolted down the door yesterday, I slept without interruptions…until now. I heard a whoosh of air and I morphed in seconds, I opened my tent and saw a sad looking Eragon, and Saphira.

"Queen Naseuda has ordered you to be kept in your tent with guards outside."

He walked out and a few Urgles positioned themselves outside. I rolled my eyes, they were underestimating my powers. I concentrated; soon I was a fully clawed cat running through the grass. Everybody loves cats. I ran to the Queens tent, and slipped under the canvas. She was sitting on her bed; slowly I would have to do this.

Queen, why must I have guards?

Her head bolted upright, she scanned around the area for her.

"Healer Cassandra?"

You underestimate my powers Queen. I can take shape of any animal. I can be a deadly foe, an experienced spy, a messenger. I wish to serve the Varden, but if I am contained like this I will leave.

I finished, her face got one shade paler.

"Where exactly are you, or what are you?"

I grinned and padded out, I sat down and licked my front leg.

My offer is simple, let me be free and I pledge myself to you, or I will escape. Not even you can stop a fly from going into the sky.

She nodded than sighed in defeat.

"Cassandra, you have served well for years, I wish for you to stay with us but I am still not sure of your loyalties."

Queen, I have not turned, in one case I saved Arya's life, I am all but loyal to the Varden.

She nodded than waved her hand.

"I will have your guards let off duty immediately, but I must ask. If you can shape shift, can you change into a dragon?"

I froze; I raised my head and looked at her.

I need to touch a dragon, and I never really tried, I believe so. Why?

"Another dragon would be useful in battle."

We have the Animorphs.

Her eyes widened.

"A pack of dragons."

She whispered. I licked myself as she ran off, I slipped under and started to walk around, I should tell Eragon. I ran off and found his tent, I slipped under the flap. He had a giant gold jewel in his hand. It seemed to pulse withy power and life. His eyes were closed as he held it. Soon he set it down, wrapped it in cloth and slid it under his bed; normally I wouldn't have seen it. He got up and left, after a few minutes, I demorphed and took out the glittery stone. It sparkled and had the prick of a mind, I had a feeling it could be useful. I closed my eyes as I acquired it. The mind numbed and I wrapped it back up, I slid it under and morphed the cat again. I ran outside avoiding a little boy's hand and finally found him. He was at the stables with Saphira. I sat next to the wall.

Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales. The Queen has released the guards on my hostage with some encouragement. Do you know where the Animorphs are?

They snapped their heads down to me.

_Yes Cassandra, they are in the north wing tents. Must I ask why you have chosen a creature with a low chance of survival?_

Saphira asked.

Of course, I'm all fluffy.

I said turning and padding towards the tents. I heard her laughter echo across the floor. I ran to the Animorph's tent and slipped under. They were all on beds discussing.

"So, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, Cassie always was the one to make plans."

Jake said hitting his head.

And I still am.

Hey snapped their heads to me and Rachel smiled.

"I knew you would come back."

I rolled my eyes.

I am one of the Varden. I cannot displease the queen, but I serve her. You all must serve the Varden or Saphira will eat you alive.

"Who's Saphira?"

Marco asked.

The Giant Blue Dragon. Now, since we all can morph, we are going into battle. I have made it okay for your guards to leave, but you must morph dragons.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I licked my paw.

"Wow, you have been busy."

I've been here for years, what do you expect?

Marco rolled his eyes. I slipped under the tent and soon they were running after me, a tiny cat. I halted outside the queen's tent. We all slipped inside.

"Ah Cassandra and the Animorphs."

She said. I did a bow in my cat body.

They wish to know the entire plan.

The queen nodded and started explaining.

"-So we find it more effective if you morph dragons."

Everybody was stiff and pale.

Are we going to morph Saphira?

"She is the only one."

I nodded. I demorphed and walked to find Eragon, and our dragon. Saphira was lying in the sun and Eragon was practicing with his fire blade.

"Eragon, the Queen has a mission for us and it involves Saphira."

He immediately walked over.

"What does the queen want with her?"

_Yes, how does my appearance help you on your mission?_

Saphira asked as she rose to her full height. I smiled and scratched her side she made a happy humming sound as I explained the plan.

"We need to acquire you so we can morph dragons; they hold power and the most dangerous creature in the land."  
I said softly. She looked at me with a sapphire colored eye.

_Will it hurt?_

"No, you will get a sense of great peace actually."

She nodded and I put my hand on her side, I focused on her, and she calmed, even Eragon swayed. Than the others came up, to my surprise. A Red tailed hawk flapped down and acquired her even.

"That is…relaxing."

Eragon said. I smiled.

"Let's test it out."

Jake said. I closed my eyes and pictured not Saphira, but a dragon. The symbol of power and beauty. Their long ivory teeth and snow white claws. I opened my eyes. Jake and Rachel were almost fully Saphira, but I was different. I was growing larger and I had more spikes. My eyes changed and I could see yellows better. My claws sprouted, and my teeth grew giant. Than in a flash I got my scales, I didn't care about the feeling, but I was amazed at the color.

Cassie, what did you acquire?

Jake asked. I turned my head around twisting and looking at me on all angels. I was a fully grown with no sense of age.

"Glaedr."

Eragon whispered. Saphira grew stiff her eyes wide with disbelief. I tilted my head reaching out testing out its communication.

_Testing 1...2...3… can you hear me?_

Eragon nodded, I smiled. I folded my legs under me and lowered myself.

_So, why am I gold, and how am I so big? I never acquired another dragon._

Eragon shook his head thinking. Saphira looked dead at me.

_Cassandra, you need to Acquire a creature through touch, correct?_

_Yes Saphira_

_By any chance did you touch a gold stone?_

…_yes, it was unique. I saw it when I was a cat and I acquired it, it urged me to._

Eragon looked at Saphira exchanging a thought, they nodded and Saphira opened her wings. The Saphira duplicates, chased after her in the sky. I opened my wings and chased after her on larger wings.

This beats being a hawk!

Tobias shouted roaring into the sky with delight.

_Isn't flying amazing? The air on your wings gives warmth to your heart._

Saphira said doing a barrel roll. I roared and without meaning to let lose a plume of gold fire, Jake yelped swerving away.

I'm so sorry Jake!

It's okay Cassie. I'm not used to a dragon yet.

Saphira started a chuckle and swooped back to us.

_Follow me….if you can._

Oh it's on dragon!

Marco shouted. Saphira tucked in her wings and dove shooting towards the ground at an amazing speed, I followed and quickly gained on her, others followed, laughing in their heads. At the last second we pulled up. We landed softly on the grass trotting with our legs.

_The Queen was right; with training you could be more powerful than an elf._

Thank you….Master Saphira.

She raised her head full of pride.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys ready?"

Eragon shouted to us all. We were in dragon morph all with riders and saddles. On Tobias, Blȯdhgarm. On Rachel, a sorcerer, on Marco an elf, on Ax, another elf, of Jake Roran, on Me Arya, and on Saphira Eragon. I was as Glaedr, and was on Saphira's left flank. Jake on the other side. We were in an arrow formation. We flapped silently in the night.

Hey Cassie?

Jake asked. I remained silent.

Why do they treat you with such respect?

I was a high ranking healer, when I morphed an elf I used magic to heal and I also knew much about herbs and medicine.

We were approaching out target Furnost. Our army was below us almost there. We flapped harder and rode a quick thermal. Our riders strapped themselves in, and we spiraled down. Near the ground we pulled out. We slowed while Saphira went forward. In seconds I heard a massive roar, our signal. We all roared mine the deepest and we charged. Rachel was almost crazed as she destroyed the wall. Empire troops ran out slashing with spears. I bit one in half and blasted the rest with golden flames. I roared and slashed a building to bits with my tail, Arya shot down troops from my back with her sword. She suddenly gasped and I looked up. On the top of a building, a blood red dragon sat, its eyes glinting with rage. His rider watched expressionlessly. I growled and shot a column of flames at him, they swerved and missed, I opened my wings and flapped into the sky. He followed and I roared, I spun and dove down, the dragon opened its mouth,but I stuck out my claws, I grabbed his head in my claws and pushed him down, it looked like I was jumping off him, he turned surprised and my back talons hooked his left wing, he yelped as I pulled him up, I grabbed his neck with my claws and bit down hard. The dragon howled in anger and I heard Arya battle with her sword.

That's all you got runt? Take this!

I growled at him. I pushed off his head as his tail stabbed my back, I grabbed his back right leg as I jumped off and yanked head, I heard a sickening crack as the only thing holding his leg on was hs scales. He screamed in agony, and I felt my back go numb, I hissed and turned face to face with a mad rider holding a blood red sword.

"Glaedr."

He hissed, I roared and lunged at him. My teeth closed on his arm and he dropped his sword, he grunted and shouted something, suddenly we were blasted away, I turned into a dive, the cut on my back hurt more than I realized, blood ran down my side.

Arya, are you all right?

"Yes, You did amazing, no moves a dragon expected. You can tell it was a humans mind."

I dove faster and harder, I saw the sword and clamped it in my mouth, I slowly pulled out of my dive and flapped towards the city. I saw Eragon flying on Saphira, he landed on the ground and I fell next to him.

"Cassandra!"

I growled and dropped the red sword next to him. His face got pale as he looked at me.

"Thorn and Murtagh. She almost ripped his leg off, she was amazing."

Arya said I growled and licked my back. He picked up the sword and put it in his saddlebags.

"Let's fly, we'll take him on together."

Saphira and I burst blue and gold fire into the sky, we flapped up high, she spotted him first. Thorn the dragon charged, I did a summersault whacking the rider with my tail. He grunted and I spun.

_Well done!_

The rider raised his hand and shouted something, a bolt of black light shot at me, I roared as it hit my sending pain. I charged, Thorn side flapped and bit my flank. Saphira grabbed his tail and ripped out a large chunk. Thorn screeched and let me go; I turned and gutted his underside with my claw. He screeched and the man on the back shouted something at me, I yelped as my wings snapped in many spots. I reached up and grabbed the man from the saddle, I yanked and his saddle broke, he fell with me towards the ground.

Jake! Rachel! Tobias! Ax! Marco! Anyone! Help!

I shouted mentally, closed I got to the ground. Saphira roared trying to fend off Thorn. A flash of blue, and Three dragons caught me.

Wow Cassie, next time, if your wings break don't thrash.

Tobias scolded. Rachel and Jake also caught me, they lowered me to the ground.

"Impossible!"

The man in my claw shouted at us. I silenced him by growling in his face.

"I will heal you Cassandra."

Arya said calmly. My wings itched as my bones were fixed. Saphira dove down and growled at the small rider.

"Well Well, who do we have here."

Eragon said. The riser glared.

"Cassandra you can release him."

I growled but didn't. My legs buckled, pain immense pain, I turned and saw my tail on flames. Thorn ripping into my flesh, I howled and dropped the rider. The dragon hissed and ripped me open from tail to Arya, I yelped and the dragon got his rider and flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

We flew back after demorphing and healed the sick. We were inside the Queens tent. We were all discussing the attack and our next move. The Kings castle.

"We need to attack immediately."

The Queen said hard.

"To get inside we will need powerful spies."

Eragon said.

_Or small spies_

Saphira said.

"We cannot risk the lives or dwarves."

Arya said. The Queen nodded through this. I was thinking. Jake had his head down, the Animorphs were behind him.

"Queen, we think we have a solution."

Jake said picking up a sack. Saphira tilted her head smelling it. I knew what it was, I looked at Jake in horror.

"No Jake, it is too risky."

"We have to."

"Do you not remember David?"

He flinched.

"We have no choice Cassie."

He lifted off the sac to reveal, a small blue box made of metal.

"What is it?"

Arya said tilting her head.

"The source of our power, the power to morph."

They remained silent.

"_This box, holds power of shape shifting? What magic do you speak with?"_

"Not magic, this is technology of the Andilights. One touch will give you a small shock, than if you concentrate on a creature while touching it you may become it."

Jake explained. I sighed and looked down.

"This power, does it hurt?"

Arya asked tilting her head.

"It is pain resistant. You can see the changes but you will not feel it."

I said dully. Eragon rose first.

"This power, is there a limit?"

He said stepping forwards. Saphira bowed her head. Jake shook his head. Eragon took a deep breath and lightly touched the box; he yelped and looked at his hand.

"It zapped."

I nodded. He walked back over and Arya walked up. Soon we had Eragon, Arya, and another elf with the power.

"Arya, Eragon, Firista, I will show you how to acquire and become any creature you wish."

I said, they followed me in silence. We stopped by the livestock area.

"Find a creature you like and concentrate on it, when it stops and gets calm remove your hand, meet me here in thirty minutes."

They all split up, Eragon stayed with me.

"I don't know what animal we will need."

He said. I nodded. I looked into the sky and whistled, soon Tobias swooped down.

"Tobias, he is a handy morph."

You have that right.

He said. Eragon hesitantly touched Tobias and he went slack. I nodded and we continued on. We walked through the yard looking at many types of animals. I walked up to a man.

"Hello Lady Cassandra, what, may I do for you this fine evening?"

The man said bowing, I smiled softly.

"Hello, I wish to see your finest horse."

I said, he thought for a moment and pulled out a black horse, it was strong and large.

"This is Blackstar. He's not for sale but he's my finest."

I stroked his head and quickly acquired him. He calmed and told the man I was happy, he never knew I took its DNA. I walked out and went to where Arya, the elf and Eragon were.

"Did you all find different morphs?"

They all nodded. I looked around, a strong place to keep monsters like the Gardens. I sighed, I guess we will all have to do something else; my hand shot out and grabbed a fly. Arya's face filled with disgust.

"An insect?"

"They are extremely hands, no one can than keep you captive."

She nodded. Soon we were walking back towards the Queen's tent to discuss our travels. We were to fly or ride to the king's castle, and sneak inside using our morphs. Find the last egg. Sneak it away and morph something to carry it out. We were to go tomorrow at dawn. Roran was to stay back in case of an attack. We all gathered in the Animorph's tent, we knew morphing the best. When you morph, do not let the mind of the animal take you. If an animal lives in a colony they are harder to fight, but you must remember, you are human. We all agreed to take nothing and if we did it went into Saphira's saddle bags. I morphed a hawk and we all got into traveling morphs. The one elf turned to a falcon and Arya into a large white bird; it was like an eagle but was as white as a dove. It was graceful and beautiful. Eragon was to ride on Saphira. We all took off; we didn't have to worry about being spread out. We flapped over and flew faster than ever before. Arya and the elf cried with glee.

This is incredible! The thrill of not flying but of the power of freedom!

We laughed as she did a barrel roll. We had to demorph once, we explained the two hour limit and Eragon eyed me strangely.

"Cassandra, is this why you refused to travel with me, and why you are never in one place for long?"

"You are correct Dragon rider."

We remorphed and flew it was getting dangerous out, archery spotted Eragon and Saphira, they were forced to land. Without me knowing, Eragon snuck the morphing power to Saphira, she morphed into a bird and we all flew, we got closer to the castle wall.

Down on the bottom right side there is a mouse hole.

Saphira noted. We landed and quickly demorphed. It was scary when Ax and Saphira demorphed, they had such a strange bulk. We were than zipping through the walls as a small animal. I had my shrew morph from long ago, I slid inside. Others had rats, shrews, rabbits, baby skunks, anything that would fit. We slid inside.

This is amazing, we have never gotten this close to the egg or the dark king.

Arya said, I smiled and s=ran faster, I saw light and stopped.

There is a corridor here I'm going to find an empty room and demorph.

I bolted across and found an unoccupied bed room. I demorphed and told them where it was. They all quickly ran in. Going around as an elf or human was suicide so we had to morph again.

"Something that won't attract attention."

I said we all started morphing, I was surprised. Arya was the brains here; she knew what to turn into. I was a cat, she also was one, others either insects or mice again. The insects jumped on me, the mice hid from us. Arya ran behind me as we took off down the hall. I scented fire so I ran towards it. The kitchen was busy, servants running everywhere.

Look for the room people avoid

Soon we found it, a large room, A gold throne with carvings of a dragon in it. Behind was a mountain of ash black scales.

Shruikan.

Saphira growled in my head. We all slowly walked past the dragon, he gave us one lazy eye. We walked past to a door barely noticeable.

Jump off here guys, Arya and I will come back.

Our insects and rodents ran under the door, we ran to find a place to demorph. We found a bathroom and morphed a fly we went under the door. Two people were guarding it, they had long black robes but were lazy, picking their fingernails, silently napping.

The Black hands.

Arya said. Saphira/bug walked forward the man still awake instantly froze, she was probing his mind. Arya got behind him and demorphed, he soon crumpled under her strength. We dragged them away. The remaining in a morph ran under the door. Eragon gasped. The walls literally sparkled, many different colors emitted from them.

Eldurnie, the heart of hearts.

He said, when we were sure nobody was around we all demorphed, even Saphira, she guarded to door. Eragon walked up to a green one and touched it. He stiffened, I wonder why. I walked up to a blue one and touched it, energy and power. Whispers of thoughts entered mine.

_Who are you…._

It whispered to me in a scared tone, like I would whip it.

"I am healer Cassandra."

_Are you sided with the king?_

"Not until I am dead."

_I am Saphira, my rider lives on but I have passed._

I froze. I took a step away from the blue jewel, I could still sense it, but whose was it. I looked above the gem, a rider's sword hung there. I opened it, the sword was the color of the real Saphira's scales.

"Cassandra, put that back."

Eragon said, but I stared at it. The sword glinted, but had a hint of dried blood on the tip. I touched the jewel again.

"Sorry, your name surprised me."

_Why is that?_

"Because the last free dragon is named Saphira in your honor."

_The last…..he's killed us all hasn't he? My rider he's…no, no NO!_

I jumped, I almost felt like she was crying.

"Calm down!"

I took a step back. The real Saphira looked at me, Arya looked at me scared.

"Who killed you?"

"_Morzan, the rider Morzan."_

"He's dead."

"_Who killed him?"_

I took a step back thinking.

"Arya, who killed Morzan?"

She looked at me sadly. She looked down but answered anyways.

"Brom."

The dragon in the stone heard and she flashed a blue.

"_My rider killed him! He did it!"_

She sounded…happy. I took a step back, Brom was honored, and here was his dragon. I looked at Arya, joy in my eyes.

"Eragon, Arya, I found Saphira's heart. I found Brom's dragon."

Eragon froze than rushed over, his head fell limp as he chatted to the dragon. I walked and went to a white gem, I touched it and looked into the mind.

"Hello dragon, I need you no harm."

I said softly, slowly the dragon came to the surface.

"_You come in peace?"_

"I will not harm you. I respect you; I will not take away your freedom like the dark king."

_You speak strong for your age, but let me see through your eyes._

A stab in my mind, not painful but annoying, it wiggled into every crevice, than I blinked without trying, my eyes were sensitive to light and were sharper. I blinked and looked around.

_Eyes…how I have missed them…_

_Who are you?_

I smiled kindly.

_I am Vervada….who is that?_

Arya turned to look at me and jumped when she saw my eyes, she covered her mouth and pulled on Eragon.

"Look, a dragon is in her mind."

"Right you are elf."

I said, I a calming soothing tone, the dragons voice. Saphira instantly snapped her head forward.

I tilted my head looking at her.

"Who are you dragon, you seem familiar."

I said looking at her.

_I am Saphira, who are you, of the white eyes?_

I smiled.

"I am Vervada, of the wild wings."

I said, Saphira froze, than her eyes filled with love. She ran forward rubbing her head against me.

_Mother!_

Vervada was her mother? I let them catch up.

_Vervada, do you know where the green egg is being kept?_

"_Yes, but he has charms, no dragon, rider, dwarf, or elf may pass alive. You can with my guidance."_

She turned me around and walked me towards a stone column; my hand reached through and pulled on a switch. The floor opened and a small pedestal rose up. In the red satin, an emerald green egg sat. I walked over and picked it up. The dragon Vervada left me and I smiled. I slid it under my cloak and walked over to Saphira.

"I would take Vervada with us."

I said calmly. Than Arya froze.

"We need a distraction, we can't carry these in a morph, and Shruikan is right downstairs."

I stepped forward.

"I will cause a distraction."

I said. I walked over to a gem. The gem was pretty big, and an icy blue. I put my hand across it, the mind was dull, it was used a lot. I focused on the dragon, and then I started to grow. My body bloated and my legs thickened, I grew larger than Saphira, the equal size of Shruikan. My eyes picked up whites and blues better and my tail grew two spikes. I had no cheek spines, but two extremely long horns, the size of three feet. My teeth the size of a hand, and my wings were enormous.

"Havalous, the last free female dragon, one of the strongest."

I nodded and bowed to Saphira.

I will melt the wall, than you all must fly away as a dragon you choose.

I said, they nodded and ran to a random dragon gem. Soon they were all ready, with combined flames the wall melted and they flew away, I roared and turned to the door. People rushed in and looked up in horror.

_Who dares to keep me captive, the lack of air, and no sun on my back?_

I roared, I thought I sounded like a mad dragon, the people screamed as I ate them whole. I roared releasing a plume of white fire. Suddenly a black dragon stood in the doorway. His eyes glassy as he looked at me.

_I never thought you would rise again._

He said, his voice was dark but something deep down inside of it.

_Shruikan, the air is filled with rage around you, the sun shall shine dim, but yet it is warm._

I said lightly starting to pace, he blinked slowly.

_Yes, I can tell you were a wild dragon._

I growled loudly, shaking the room.

_And I can tell you are too stuck up for a fight._

_I have had years of practice._

_And I have had years to plot my revenge._

_For what? Morzan killing you?_

_No, for you killing others!_

I hissed and lunged, he never expected this and I gutted a area on his back, he howled in agony and I jumped through the malted hole in the wall. I flapped high in the air, Shruikan followed and I shot white flames at him, he countered with black flames. He shot at me; I flipped in the air raking down his back with one claw. He lashed out with his tail catching my paw, I roared as it grew stiff. I spun whipping his face with my tail spikes, I turned as his legs gut my underbelly, I clamp onto his neck with bone breaking force, he yelps and screeches. My teeth digging deeper, as the ground comes higher up. I roar into him and release a plume of smoke and fire directly into his body. I leap off flapping away, I hear him roar after him but he can't do anything about it. I flap at an incredible speed, quickly flying to the Varden. Saphira flies up to meet me in the sky.

"_Cassandra, are you hurt?"_

She asked, I landed on three legs, and smiled as I opened my stiff leg, in the palm of it, a small blue gem sparkled.

_What is that?_

She asked looking at me.

_That is Saphira's heart. The heart of Brom's dragon._

Her eyes widened and she roared, Eragon came running.

"What is it Saphira?"

_Who are they…._

The gem asked me, suddenly afraid again.

_They are Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira Brightscales._

I said softly, the gem sparkled at her name.

I'm going to demorph.

I said, they nodded, I put the gem on the ground and demorphed, I smiled when I was finally on two legs. I picked up the gem.

"Cassandra, that is Saphira's heart, the first Saphira, my father's dragon."

I looked at him surprised; I never knew that Brom was his father.

"_My rider…is this boy's father?_

I shrugged and handed him the gem. I walked back to my tent, tired and horribly sleepy, the only good thought I had, was I had a dragon morph, and we had the green egg.


	8. Chapter 8

I jumped and darted back into the shadows, sure I was a mouse but running through a rebel camp even in morph at this time is dangerous. I needed to get to the kings castle, there was something I had to do. I ran over and froze. One fat grey cat walked over and kept me in its sight. Squeaked and ran, the cat in hot pursuit. I jumped over a bucket and down a row of tents. I dashed to the armory, and scampered up a shield to a table. The cat growled below.

Bye bye Mr. Whiskers.

I pushed on the shield, and it squished the cat. I jumped down and continued on my way down to the borders. I spotted Saphira, and she eyed me, if I had a dragon trying to eat me….a shield won't really help. IO ran faster and sighed in relief as I got to the boundaries. I swiftly demorphed, and checked if I still had everything. Since I was an amazing morphed, I learned how to morph clothes. I also could morph armor, and weapons. Since our break into the castle, I found a nice sword, and happened to take it. It was small for a normal sword and held a clear diamond on its cream hilt. The sword was priceless and moved with grace. Vit'rus was its name, it meant ice. I checked I was stilling wearing all my armor and started the morph. My body got longer and larger, my arms and legs thickened and sprouted long talons. My nose lengthened and little spines came from the bottoms. My back grew long bones covered in light sparkling white scales; thin skin webbed them all together as I stretched them. I silently moved through the ground like a pale ghost.

_Halt intruder._

A deep voice growled, I froze as I recognized Saphira. I turned and snarled, she opened her wings, making herself appear larger.

_Cousin, I mean you no harm. You are a morph, correct?_

I bowed my head turning. She walked up un afraid.

_Which of the changers-of-life are you one-of-snow-scales?_

I snorted.

Cassie Saphira, I must go, I have a plan to get something. Please tell no one of my leavings.

_Aye, I have faith in you trusted-changer._

I snorted my thanks and opened my wings flapping into the sky.

_Take care white-one. Let the winds blow in your wings._

I flapped harder flying faster in the night. I raced against the sun, hoping to make it at least halfway there; flying without a rider is so much faster. I flew for hours above the trees, growing tired. At nightfall I searched for easy prey, eating a deer, I demorphed for the night. I woke early, a few hours before dawn and I flew again. I saw the outline of the castle, the dragon in me roared in anger but I flew faster. Archers shot arrows, but I burnt them to a crisp. A small red shape darted out into the sky I was in. A small figure on its back.

"A dragon, no rider, maybe a wild one."

He said to his dragon. I hovered in the air. The red dragon snorted, and the rider drew his sword.

"Name yourself wild one!"

He shouted, sunlight shining off his red blade. I snarled and looked at the red dragon. It was the one we dueled, I almost killed it. I was in a different dragon's body. I had occurred many of them from their hearts the last time I was here.

_What is your name, one-with-scales-of-snow?_

The red dragon asked, I thought quickly.

_I am Sarthingr. _

_Well, nice to meet you Sarthingr, I am Thorn, and my rider Murtagh. Will you come peaceful or will we fight?_

_I come never, fight is my will_

I said as little as possible. The red dragon looked sad but nodded. An arrow whizzed past me, I snarled. The red dragon let lose a plume of red flames, I countered it with white flames. I dove down hard, they followed, I neared the archers, and grabbed three with my talons, and I raised one to my head as I pulled up out of my dive. It tried to attack, so I bit him. I flew over the red dragon named Thorn, and dropped my prisoners. The dragon roared being pelted by dead men. I twisted doing a flip and hooked myself into the walls of the castle. I roared out loud. And the red dragon looked annoyed.

_I don't want to fight._

_I want safe passage, no fight needed._

I said, the dragon nodded and the man lowered his sword. I took off jumped to an open balcony. I started to demorph and quickly morphed to cockroach. I remembered the ways to the hearts from other dragons, and ran. I quickly got their and slipped under the doors and magicians feet. I demorphed behind a column and sighed in relief. The hearts came in many colors, I gathered twenty and sleeked my mind into theirs. It took me hours to get all ninety to trust me and willingly give me power.

_We are ready changer-of-hope. Let our power swiftly come to you._

A dragon hummed to me softly. In an instant my mind touched all of them; it was like being in a hall with thousands of people. I closed my eyes and took out the three things I needed. The first was a small sapphire ring. I stole it from Eragon when he was asleep. I set it on the ground. The second, was a sword I had hidden here during the first visit, I touched the glyph, and read it out loud. _Undrbitr._ The last object was the hardest to sneak away. It was a heart of hearts; it was the first Saphira's. I set them all on the ground. They were all a sapphire blue and I knew I had to do this. I linked minds with all of the hearts and waited.

_We are ready; if it is too much for us we will say Letta._

I felt better knowing that they would stop it for me.

"Hljödhr."

I said quietly. A quick flash of white light, nobody could hear us now. I took a deep breath and started the spell.

"Anglat fra Ra'zac, oro blodh. Risa atra lifa. Shur'tagul Brom lifa."

I said out loud, barley louder than a whisper. Power drained out of me faster than possible, the hearts saved me before I could pass out.

_We can do this change-of-hop, give us time. This would be the best thing to happen._

"Don't kill yourself!"

I said, watching as the colors on one get dimmer.

_Do not fret hatchling; we are glad to fight against the dark king. I can see my rider again…._

A deep voice said. I watched already five were out. The three objects were glowing. I muttered a spell of invisibility, and snuck out. I quickly killed the two magicians, and dragged one to the glowing. I watched as the blue mist changed the man, dragons were going out, but it was working. The man shifted, he grew older, life flew into him, but I realizing it was just like morphing. More and more were going out, ten already. I grabbed a nearby sword; it was gold with a diamond in it. I gasped at the power in it. I summoned the strength to come from this, not the dragons.

_Changer, what are you doing?_

A dragon asked, I ignored him and focused. The man grew a short beard and his hair grew black. I grunted as he turned to the way he had died, even the same clothing. Then I turned to the harder part. The mist thickened. I walked to a nearby statue, and worked off of that. The mist flowed into it, and the heart , melted. The statue turned blue and it grew spines, its eyes closed, and its wings un-stiffened, three more went out. I was using energy from any sword of object I could find.

"Use as much energy as you can but don't kill yourself."

I said to the hearts. They grew dim but didn't turn black. I found a red knife with a ruby on the side; I used it now, power beyond power. It was almost finished, my energy sapping.

_It is almost done._

I gasped as the blue heart exploded into a powder, it ran over to the stature and was absorbed, suddenly, I heard and saw the quick slow movements of lungs gasping air. The blue dragon statue that was now alive collapsed onto the floor, the man started breathing. I ran over to the man, and watched, minutes passed, the hearts kept asking if he was okay.

_Did it work?_

"_Yes it did! He is here breathing but unconscious._

_I can't believe it worked. _

I waited for thirty minutes. Finally the old man started coughing. I ran over and raised him up, He opened his eyes and I waited to see if he was okay.

"Where…Where am I?"

He asked wheezing. I looked over at the dragon, it seemed still.

"You are at the dark kings castle."

I said waiting to see if he was alright. He opened his eyes wide and looked at me in fear.

"No, I am not with him. I last beleave you were harmed by the Ra'zac, correct?"

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

_Did it work?_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Roslarb, he is fine."

I said brushing the light yellow heart. He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Roslarb….but she's-"

"Dead? Yes, when a dragon dies they go to their Eldunari."

"Their heart of hearts. Yes, wait we are in the vault aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded. He grunted and got up. He froze when he saw his sword lying on the ground next to him.

"My sword."

"He found it with your dead dragon."

I said helping him up. His eyes filled with sadness.

"Is her Eldunari in here?"

I shook my head. He sighed; he also saw his old ring and picked that up.

"Your dragon Saphira's heart isn't here, but she is."

I said stepping out of the way. He saw his dragon and fell to his knees.

"Saphira, my dragon…."

He whispered. I smiled, but I had a bad feeling.

"Brom, we must go. The guards may come any moment. I can fly you out of here, and hold Saphira but I can't fly for long."

He looked at me confused.

"I can shape shift into a dragon."

He nodded. I focused on a large dragon, Havalous, one of the largest female dragons. I morphed and Brom climbed on, I silently put on wards so he wouldn't get hurt from my scales. I grabbed the unconscious Saphira and jumped out the window. It was night and my dark blue scales hid well. I flew fast in my giant body; Brom held on to my horn, I flew many miles, at least twenty. I saw a forest up ahead and landed tired. We were just outside Furnost. Brom slid off me happy.

"It has been years since I rode a dragon."

He explained. I grinned. I gently put down the dragon on a patch of soft grass. She was still sleeping; I demorphed and went over to her. Brom was looking at her with love and care.

"I guess I never told you my name. I am Cassandra, the lead healer in Surda, used to be in Ellesmere, but I left."

Brom looked at me with interest.

"You are with the Varden?"

"yes, I am one of the queens highest ranks."

I said proudly. He looked confused, I realized why. He had been dead for a while now.

"King Ajihad died in a battle. The Shade Durza came and killed many, Princess Arya, Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira Brightscales destroyed him. The new leader of the Varden is Queen Naseuda. In our latest battle, I captured the last dragon egg, so we now have an emerald green egg."

I finished, he smiled at the ending, but then started laughing.

"So Eragon slain a shade… you said you captured the last egg…there were three."

He said looking at me.

"The red dragon egg has hatched for a boy named Murtagh, he is in Galbatorixs control. Brom, you have been dead a long time. I gave you life again. No one knows of why I left, not Saphira even though I was almost caught and eaten by a cat."

I said shaking my head, he chuckled and leaned against his dragon. I heard a deep snort and a cough, the dragon's leg was twitching. Suddenly it bolted upright screeching. Brom darted up to calm her.

"Saphira! It's okay Moran's gone!"

Slowly the dragon calmed and looked around.

_Where am I?_

"Outside of Furnost. We are traveling to the Varden; must I ask why you are in a panic?"

I said calmly, the sun was going down; I got up and started gathering wood for a fire.

_Who are you?_

"I am healer Cassandra. Lead healer in the Varden, also the one who brought you back to life."

I said calmly. The dragon got up and started nuzzling me.

_Cassandra! I talked with you; you seem younger in person…_

I smiled and Brom shook his head. We chatted, and I brought him up to date with the Varden.

"Cassandra, how is Eragon?"

"Eragon Shade slayer? He is the last free dragon rider, well….was the last free dragon rider until you came back. He is in the Varden; thanks to him we've fought many fights and won many battles. The boy Murtagh is a large problem. He has killed many; he has killed 'The cripple who is whole.' In battle."

Brom looked at me in horror.

"No….not Oromis… and Glaedr."

He gasped; I hung my head in defeat.

"It makes it worse that Eragon is Murtagh's half brother. "

Brom nodded with this looking up at the stars.

_We should get some rest….we will fly tomorrow at dawn._

Saphira said, we nodded and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you can morph any animal or creature you can touch?"

Brom asked.

"Yep, exactly that. I have many types but the dragon is my favorite."

He smiled at that.

_You guys ready?_

Saphira asked getting into flight movement. I rolled my eyes. I put a ward on Brom so he wouldn't get sore legs. I morphed to my favorite white dragon and we flapped away. Brom laughed as we did a dance of flips and turns. We flew around the Tudosten Lake. We stopped to hunt, I caught Brom and me as deer and we cooked it on a spit. We than continued flying it was a bright sunny day so we flew as we wanted. We neared the camp of where we were staying and preparing for war.

_Brom, let's not make a scene, you and Saphira can stay in the woods, I'll go fetch whomever you would like._

I called over to him. He nodded and replied.

_The leader, Arya if she's here, Saphira the second and Eragon._

They swerved off and I knotted to where they landed, I roared and dove down, I landed softly on the ground. Saphira and Eragon coming madly after me.

"Cassandra! The queen has been on a rampage trying to find you!"

_It is not very pretty either._

I quickly demorphed and followed after them.

"I am sorry for my absence, but I have uncovered a secret that will help us defeat the king."

I said.

_Let's hope it was worth it._

"Trust me Saphira; it was the best thing ever to happen."

We rushed into the queen's tent; they were having a board meeting.

"Cassandra! I wake up to find no trace of you at camp, than you missing for days! Explain yourself!"

I walked up with no fear.

"Queen Naseuda, I have uncovered a secret that could save us all. I need Arya, you, Saphira, and Eragon to follow me."

I walked out of the tent and already started to morph the dragon. The queen waited for me to morph than climbed on with Arya behind. Saphira and I flew fast, I landed where the others had and demorphed.

"This better be for a good cause."

The queen said madly. I rolled my eyes.

"We are ready."

I called out, a bird darted away, silence. Than a large blue dragon slightly lighter that Eragon's walked out. Her head held high up. Others dropped their jaws, I laughed.

"You all act like you have never seen a dragon before."

A deep voice said laughing. I walked over and stroked the dragon's neck.

"Impossible."

Eragon whispered recognizing the voice. He walked out by his dragon, others dropped their jaws more. I smiled.

"I have done the impossible, I have awoken the dead."

Brom raised an eyebrow waiting for someone to say something, but it was dead silent.

"That's impossible; the power to raise the dead would kill you."

Arya said looking at me.

"Not when you have ninety hearts of hearts that hate the king and want to bring back a dragon rider."

I said.

"Why Eragon, look at you, you have grown so much over the years. And you Saphira, the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a wagon."

They all smiled and walked over. Saphira the second chatted with Saphira the first, Eragon explained further what had happened to his father. I sat smiling, the queen came over and sat next to me.

"What you did…..was incredibly brave…or horribly foolish."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure we can do this?"

The plan is simple; just let us work our magic

Jake sent us with the thought; I powered my ice white blue wings to fly in the pace of others. The Animorphs were all here in dragon morph, Brom riding Saphira the first, and Eragon riding Saphira the second with Arya. I flapped silently; Brom took the whole morph-into-anything-we-want thing pretty well. He enjoyed flying on his dragon thanks to me. Others respected me more now. We were to hack into the king's castle…third time for me. We were after one goal, Murtagh. If we got him, than the king had no more tools to use, he would become weaker and weaker. The best part of it was that the king had no idea of us; the Animorphs were stronger than the riders if we had the appropriate morphs. We could crawl into the castle as flies, and kill thousands as a mighty dragon. We flapped getting closer to our target. We landed just on the last row of trees, the city in the distance. The Saphira's and Brom were to stay here, because they were our best transports.

"We'll contact you in about an hour. The morphs will, or Eragon will stretch into your mind. Kill anybody who crosses your path."

Arya said, taking off her equipment. Only I could morph weapons, one trait they were jealous of. Brom nodded and muttered something, immediately, the dragons blended, it was almost impossible to see them now. I nodded and focused on the only animals that lived here.

I watched as my skin turned black, my legs thinned, until they collapsed under me, my nose ran together with my lips hardening and turning black. My skin burst with feathers. My arms stretched out and my bones realigned. Slowly the changes stopped, it ended with me shrinking. I looked over at a group of crows. They looked back at me with beady red eyes; I cawed flapping into the air. Some flapped and scratched at another, I saw two crazed birds turn, I turned frantic at them.

Arya! Eragon! Snap out of it! You are elf and dragon rider!

They snapped out of it and looked down sheepishly. We flapped into the air racing towards the castle. We cawed like normal birds. We got to the building and sat on the surface. The guards paid no attention.

All ready?

I asked tending to my wings like Tobias.

As we ever will be.

Arya said. I nodded and sunk further back onto the roof. I swiftly demorphed out of sight. Slowly we all were ready, even Tobias who took to the air as lookout. Ax was feeling creped. He clomped his hooves and glanced around with all four eyes. We quickly morphed to morphs that we acquired a while ago. It was a quick insect. It had two pairs of wings, each fast beating like a humming bird. It was thin and black, commonly seen.

We morphed and zipped down the hallway ever alert. We were spaced out not to draw attention.

Okay, spread out, if you find anything important, report back. Now let's go!

Eragon said.

Let's do this!

Rachel shouted in my mind. We zipped away in different directions. I took the stairs and turned left, my nose guiding me to a yucky burning smell. I crawled under the hard iron door and climbed the wet slimy wall. A giant window was in the back, but iron bars blocked it. In the center of the floor, was to my amazement. A bed of straw. It was crumpled down. I zipped over to it, and felt the straw. It was warm to the touch. I know, I should have reported back but I wanted to know whose dragon nest this was. I went to a broken open crate, and demorphed inside. I stretched and drew my sword, slowly edging out. I looked over the room and knelt by the nest.

"The question is, Shruikan or Thorn…"

I mumbled to myself, not caring.

_Thorn._

A deep voice rumbled in my mind, I bolted upright backing away. In the shadows of the far corner, two giant glittering eyes looked at me. Slowly Thorn the dragon crawled out and looked at me wondering what I was here for.

_Who are you? Another one of the kings stupid tortures?_

His voice sick with hatred, he growled softly. His breath smelt of….I don't really want to describe it. I took a step back and took a risky move. I knelt down at the dragons talons and held my sword at the floor, totally at his mercy.

Guys? I found Shruikan's dragons hold. Say if you find anything.

Jake said informing us. We were running out of time. The dragon tilted his head in surprise.

"Dragon of the ruby scales, I am at your mercy. I have one goal and I believe you will approve of my mission."

_And what that might be, wielder of the ice sword?_

I rose slowly sheathing my sword looking the dragon in the eye.

"I am with a group investigating the castle, we are here to find you, and Murtagh. We are here on a rescue mission."

His eyes filed with hope but he looked down.

_No one can get into and out of this castle alive._

I smiled stroking his cheek scales.

"I have gotten into this castle many times. This in my third time."

He looked impressed.

_I am honored to be in your presence than. Your goal is mighty; we go by oaths, only the king can break them._

I froze looking dead at him.

"Only the king? Thorn, I will be back soon, but do not tell my secret to anyone. Even Murtagh."

_I...I promise._

He said in the ancient language. I smiled.

"I can shape shift, if only the dark king can break your bonds, than he shall."

I said, I focused on the bug again. Thorn yelped in surprise as I changed, he grinned as I zoomed away. I zoomed faster, going to the smell of silk, I don't know how, but it worked. I heard yelling and than a quiet silence, I crawled under the door and froze. If bugs could grin, I would be. The dark king, lying arms out on a black bed. Eyes closed all the way, sword on his side.

Everybody okay? Checking in.

Rachel called, I said my name as with all the others. I demorphed and as quietly as possible approached. My dagger in hand, but killing him wasn't my goal. I touched a bit of skin on his hand. He twitched slightly, and I froze. As fast as I could, I focused on him. I felt my finger go numb for a second, then I started to morph my bug. I flew back, my mind and body was aching tired. I crawled in tired. Thorn saw me.

_Is it you ice sword?_

Yes its me Thorn. Don't freak, but I am tired…I need some strength.

_If it will free me._

I felt power travel into me; I gasped and demorphed freely smiling. I hugged the large red dragon and it nuzzled me. I backed away, and took a deep breath. I focused and felt myself grow taller and darker. My clothes darkened and I felt gristle burst through my chin, my vision fogged slightly, but power radiated from me. Thorn cowered before me. I smiled and he whimpered.

_Is-s t-that you ice sword?_

I figured he would be afraid of the kings voice.

Yes, it is me Thorn. What was the oath you swore?

_It was to stay loyal, and to do his every command._

That complicates things. I will free you, trust me.

_I do._

I took a deep breath and drew my pale sword. I held it above the dragons head.

"I free Thorn from his oaths made by me."

I said hard, my voice was bold and my sword flashed with a white light as soon as I said the breaking bond. Thorn raised his head in happiness.

"Thorn, bow to me."

I said testing him.

_No way! You can't make me!_

I smiled and quickly demorphed.

"Send down Murtagh, we have little time."

_My pleasure._

Thorn looked off, and in a moment, I heard running footsteps. I rushed to a crate and hid behind. Murtagh ran in alarmed.

"What is it Thorn? What's the problem?"

He said rushing in. Thorn lowered his head and said nothing.

"Thorn?"

"He is waiting for me to speak."

I said walking out. Murtagh drew his red sword, I drew my white one. He looked at it surprised.

"Murtagh, hear me out, I have freed Thorn from his oath, and now I will to you."

"How? Only the dark king can."

He said putting his sword in an attack position. I remained expressionless.

_Murtagh, she is a changer. She can change into different shapes, and she just freed me._

Murtagh had hope shining in his eye.

"Very well ice sword."

I nodded and focused my morph. When I was done, Murtagh and Thorn were looking scared.

Guys, it is me. I shall not hurt you.

They nodded and I looked directly at Murtagh.

"I release Murtagh's binding to me."

I said hard, Murtagh flinched in a flash of white light. He smiled and actually _hugged_ me.

"I am in your debt ice sword."

I smiled and demorphed. I turned to the doors. Then back to the window.

"You need to escape."

_The bars are too strong for me._

My head snapped up. I smiled and walked to the bars. I closed my eyes and pictured the ice dragon, _my_ dragon. I grew and grew, when I was complete, I looked at Thorn and Murtagh. Murtagh had a look of recognition, and Thorn looked happy.

I wrapped my claws around the bars, and pulled with the strength equal to Shruikan. The bars groaned and bent, I made an opining large enough for Thorn.

Did anyone find Thorn? We are running out of time. If we don't find them….

Eragon thought.

I have found them Eragon, meet me outside. I will take them to Brom.

You have done well Cassandra.

I demorphed and Thorn walked through. Murtagh climbed on his back. I also climbed on. Thorn opened his wings, and we flapped to the heavens. We flew above the clouds to avoid being spotted. I focused on my ice dragon again; I was tiring after morphing so much. I focused on my wings first. Made sure they were the proper size, and then I started to grow. Soon I was a midget dragon the size of a pony perched on the back of a giant dragon. I leaped off, growing by the second. Soon, I was guiding Thorn and Murtagh to the hidden area. I saw a group of crows below the clouds.

Is that you?

We're the group of crows flying towards Brom.

Jake thought. We continued flying, once out of sight of the castle we dove downwards. I landed with ease, not tired, but Thorn was panting and dripping sweat, this was a long flight for him.

Are you okay Thorn?

_Not…used…to…long…flights…._

I grinned and walked over to the other dragons. As I drew closer, I heard a deep growl, it echoed two dragons. I growled to Thorn to keep back. I lowered my heads to show it was me, the growls turned to happy hisses. They walked out rubbing my muzzle. So did all our shape changers in their true form. I felt Tobias land on my neck spike.

"Hey Cassandra."

Eragon said. I bowed my head to him. I signaled Thorn and Murtagh t come forward with a flick of my tail. He came forward nervously. Saphira the first hissed, Brom settled her. Murtagh stared in disbelief and shock.

"Brom…but you.."

"Died? Yes, Cassandra summoned the king's hearts to give me enough power to bring me, and my dragon back to life."

"Now we have two Saphira's, you won't believe how confusing it is."

_Little one…_

Saphira the first said in a scolding tone. Murtagh looked around the clearing; I demorphed quickly and got a hug from Jake.

"Are you okay Cassie?"

I nodded, he smiled in relief. Murtagh looked around uncomfortable.

"What about his oaths?"

Arya asked.

"Gone."

I said blankly, cleaning my sword. Arya looked at me in disbelief.

"Only the dark king can do that."

I shivered, everybody saw that.

"The worst morph I ever did…it was worse than the ants."

I said shivering. Eragon looked at me shocked.

"You _acquired the dark king?"_

He shouted at me. I looked at him coldly; they did not know what I had in me. I felt my body shift and grow, change and twist. Soon Eragon was looking right at the dark king. He flinched and Thorn whimpered.

"That's just creepy."

Marco said taking a step back.

"Worse. Morph. Ever."

I said through clenched teeth. I demorphed quickly. They burst out laughing, and the Saphira's comforted Thorn. Eragon comforted Murtagh…they were a family once again.


End file.
